


Angel

by Birdlad (Argothia)



Series: Family Time [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Birdlad
Summary: Stubborn. All her brothers are. Sometimes Dick most of all though.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing game fic! Enjoy!

“Sorry, this got out of hand,” Dick says as he leans back against the wall. 

Cass watches his movements carefully, sees the tension in his muscles even as he tries to reassure her with a smile. She shakes her head. “You're hurt.”

He laughs, softly, wincing in pain. “A bit, yeah. Took a metal bat to the side back there. I'll be okay though.”

“No.” She stands up a little straighter, moving her shoulders back, crossing her arms, and making sure he can see her frown. “Cave.”

Dick's smile turns a bit tense, but he's not angry with her. “I don't think so… I mean, I'll just stop by Tim's place and raid his kit… Or maybe Jason's got a safe house around here? Less trouble to get into.”

Cass sighs. Stubborn. All her brothers are. Sometimes Dick most of all though. He doesn't like being alone when he's hurt but he tries to pretend like he does. Should know that won't work on her. She's not going to let him get away with it either. “Come with me. Not to the Cave. Let me help?”

“…Yeah, alright.” And his expression eases, smile becoming a bit sad, but it's genuine.

As he holds out his arm she slots herself easily against his side and lets him lean on her a bit. Like usual he doesn't actually let her support him, but puts just enough weight on her that if she didn't know better she'd think he was. She doesn't mention it. Though she wishes he'd quit that. “Come on. Clumsy, big brother.”

“Thanks.” Dick laughs a little. “Here I'm supposed to be the big brother and you're out there saving my ass. Sorry, I didn't mean to be such a burden.”

“I want you to be,” she says because she doesn't know how else to put it. She stops and looks up at him, trying her best to express her feelings with words, “Lean on me. I'm here for you. That's what family's for. You said so. Supposed to go both ways, right?”

“Oh…” Dick breathes. He looks away for a moment, pressing his lips together. Silent. Then, he rests more of his weight on her, taking more off his injured side. “You're right. Yeah, it is. Sorry, I forgot.”

She nods, because she knows. Because he's forgetful sometimes. Because they all are. “Just don't do it again, okay?”

“Okay.” He squeezes her shoulders slightly and kisses the top of her head. “Sometimes I think you're an actual angel, Cassie. Thank you.”

“I try.” Someone has to look out for him.


End file.
